


Thread Of Life

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's Christmas gift leaves her hanging by a thread</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

It was Christmas. The first Christmas since the both the bombings in Cardiff and the planetary shift and realignment. More importantly to the Torchwood team however was that it was the first Christmas without Tosh and Owen. Despite the melancholy mood that this caused, the team had agreed that Christmas is a celebration of life and that their fallen comrades should not be mourned but rather celebrated. Christmas therefore progressed as usual.

 

Torchwood Cardiff or as it is otherwise known Torchwood Three was still officially only a three person organisation, Captain Jack Harkness, the teams leader, second in command Gwen Cooper and of course Ianto Jones. Such a small number meant that there would be less presents under the Torchwood tree that Gwen had insisted took up residence in the board room over the Christmas period. This was especially true as Jack and Ianto were exchanging gifts privately at home and had a joint present for Gwen.

 

Gwen’s present was something that she had wanted to try for a while and was technically a gift not only from Jack and Ianto, but from Tosh and Owen as well. Gwen had expressed an interest in the sport of bungee jumping after something Owen had said about the way she always bounced back from things and had likened her to a bungee jumper. The idea only seemed to get more appealing to Gwen after their trip to the CERN facility in Switzerland, and the time on the plane in high altitudes.

 

Deciding on Gwen’s Christmas gift had been simple, Toshiko had already compiled a list of places that it would be good to jump from and Owen had looked into the different ways the sport could be done for example from a hot air balloon or off the side of a building. So Jack and Ianto had decided to give Gwen the ultimate bungee jumping experience for her Christmas as a way to include their friends in the gift. Between them they got her the equipment she would need as well as a block of lessons, so that she could be instructed safely on what she was doing.

 

However, Gwen being Gwen, once she opened her gift decided that she didn’t want to wait for her first lesson. Instead, she asked Jack’s opinion on which roof in Cardiff would be the best to jump from and for him to make it possible for her to be able to jump that day. It was for this reason that Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys were on top of the highest roof in Cardiff, Jack had checked out all the equipment and rigged it up safely.

 

Once Jack had told her that she was good to go Gwen jumped off the edge of the building, the whole experience looked terrifying to Ianto and Rhys screamed when he noticed that the elastic bungee was fraying, and that instead of bouncing back Gwen just kept on falling to the ground. The group of four ran as quickly as they could to the bottom of the building, but it was too late, Gwen was plastered to the pavement and unlike Jack wouldn’t recover.

 

Ianto looked to Jack who nodded, before taking Rhys back to the SUV whilst Jack gathered up Gwen and her bungee equipment. The trip back to the hub was made in silence, and it wasn’t until they were back inside the base that Rhys let out the tirade that had been boiling under the surface. “I thought you said that the equipment was safe, you said she’d be fine.”

 

Jack sighed, “I did it looked fine, I don’t know why the bungee snapped.”

 

Ianto came back at that point with drinks for them all, Rhys’ laced with level 4 retcon. Once Rhys had been taken home and set up with a memory of Gwen dying peacefully in her sleep and no memory of Torchwood, Jack and Ianto sat in the hub trying to figure out what had gone wrong. It was while Ianto was doing the final rounds feeding Janet and Myfanwy that the answer came to him, he had promised the pterodactyl a chew toy for Christmas and she must have mistaken the bungee rope for her gift.


End file.
